True Assassin
This page contains information about Hassan in Fate/Another Innates Dagger Throw "The hunter's call begins with a flurry of daggers, coated in poison." * Type: Technique / Weapon * Hotkey: D * Mana Cost: 100 ** Throws envenomed daggers at nearby enemies, dealing damage and applying a poison that and deals magic damage based on target's current health over time. * Damage Physical: 180 * Cast Range: 700 (1100) * Slow: 15% (30%) * Poison Duration: 5 (10) * Maximum Targets: 5 * Cooldown: 8(4) seconds * Upgrades: Weakening Venom (Gain bonus damage(2.25 x AGI) and bonus range and cooldown reduction. In addition, poison effect reduces target's STR by 12 and lasts longer) Presence Concealment * Type: Class Ability * Hotkey: Passive * Mana Cost: 0 ** Assassin turns invisible after staying idle for several seconds. Assassin can remain invisible as long as he does not take any actions. * Delay: 2 * Notes: can still be detected * Upgrades: Improve Presence Concealment (allows TA to be invisible while moving and cannot be detected by most of the servants). Skills Ambush * Type: Class Ability * Hotkey: Q * Mana Cost: 100 ** After brief delay, Assassin hides his presence, becoming invisible and gaining extra movement speed until next spellcast or base attack. The first base attack that breaks invisibility deals additional damage. * Cast Delay: 1 * Duration: 8/9/10/11/12 * Bonus Attack Damage: 100/200/300/400/500 * Bonus Movement Speed: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% * Cooldown: 24/22/20/18/16 * Notes: Non-move action will make you lose bonus damage if the Ambush'd Dagger didn't reach the target yet * Upgrades: Improve Presence Concealment (upon casting, will detect closest ward and reveal it for 5 seconds). * Upgrade Notes: can detect only one ward at a time. Self Modification * Type: Self Modification * Hotkey: W * Mana Cost: 200 ** Passively grants bonus AGI for each kill. When activated, Assassin reconstructs his own flesh, instantly healing himself and then smaller amount over time. * Initial Heal: 200/250/300/350/400 * Heal per Second: 40/50/60/70/80 * Heal Duration: 5 * AGI per Kill: 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 * Cooldown: 18 * Notes: It is retroactive. For example, you got 5 kills while Self Modification is level 1 so you get 5 bonus agility. If you level it up after that, while still having 5 kills, your bonus agility will become 15. Thanks to this you don't have to level W early and instead have an option to focus on your invisibility and damage skills without losing out on bonus Agility. Snatch Strike * Type: Technique * Hotkey: E * Mana Cost: 400 ** Swipes at target enemy, inflicting damage based on target's max health and stealing some of target's STR for duration. * Cast Point: 0.3 * Cast Range: 150 * Damage: 30% * STR Steal Duration: 8/11/14/17/20 * STR Steal Amount: 0/7/14/21/28 * Cooldown: 25 * Upgrades: Shadow Strike (boosted damage during Ambush by 300) Zabaniya "The cursing hand of Middle East creates a mirror image of the victim's heart with ether clump, claiming the original without actually touching it." * Type: Anti-Personnel Noble Phantasm * Hotkey: R * Mana Cost: 800 ** Assassin extends his demonic arm at enemy's heart, dealing damage and healing himself for half of the damage dealt. * Cast Delay: 1 * Cast Range: 600 * Damage: 700/900/1100/1300/1500 * Cooldown: 36 * Upgrades: Shadow Strike (boosted damage during Ambush by 400) * Notes: projectile has travel and can be disjointed. Attributes Improve Presence Concealment * Stat Points Required: 17 ** Allows Presence Concealment to grant invisibility even when Assassin is moving. Assassin's presence cannot be detected while invisible. Additionally, casting Ambush reveals the nearest enemy ward. * Ward Search Radius: 2500 * Ward Search Duration: 5 * Ward Reveal Radius ''': 500 ( Aerial ) '''Protection from Wind * Stat Points Required: 12 ** Causes Assassin to be immune to Invisible Air, Strike Air and Windblade and a 15% chance to dodge single target spells. ** Notes: Dodge S scroll will prevent only damage, Purge and Lock will still hit you Weakening Venom * Stat Points Required: 8 ** Dagger Throw deals bonus damage based on AGI and gains bonus range and cooldown reduction. In addition, its poison effect reduces target's STR and lasts longer. Also, Assassin's base attack applies stackable poison effect that slows and reduces target's STR. * Dagger Damage AGI Ratio: 2.25 * Dagger Throw Bonus Range: 400 * Dagger Throw Cooldown Reduction: 50% * Dagger Throw STR Debuff Amount: 12 * Dagger Throw STR Debuff Duration: 12 * Dagger Throw Poison Duration: 10 * Base Attack Slow Amount: 5% * Base Attack STR Debuff Amount: 1 * Base Attack Poison Duration: 10 * Note: As of 1.15 attacks do not refresh old stacks, only apply new ones. Shadow Strike * Stat Points Required: 16 ** Increases Zabaniya and Snatch Strike damage if cast during Ambush duration. Also, Combo:Delusional Illusion's damage is increased. * Zabaniya Bonus Damage during Ambush: 400 * Snatch Strike Bonus Damage During Ambush: 300 * Combo Bonus Damage Per Projectile: 100 Combo Delusional Illusion * Activation: Cast Self Modification (W), Ambush (Q) and Delusional Illusion (Q) in 8 seconds. ** Assassin channels the secret voodoo of Middle East for duration to decimate foes around him. 3 clones are conjured for each enemy, each casting Zabaniya that deals (Ambush Lvl*80+120) damage. * Range: 800 * Mana Total of Spells: 400 * Cooldown: 150 * Upgrades: Shadow Strike (Each projectile gets a bonus 100 damage) * Note: Each unit has a separate 3 seconds interval between being attacked. Gameplay Build Suggestion * THE ONLY LEGIT TA ** Skill Order ''': Q = R > E lvl 2-3 > Stats for combo > E max > stats > W ** '''Core Attribute : Basicly you have to take almost every Attribute, all of them are useful and help you to stand a chance in late game (Protection from Wind can be skipped in some case). Here's the order *** Build 1: Improve Presence Concealment > 3-5 Manaregen > Weakening venom > Shadow Strike > Protection from Wind(Optional) > stats *** Build 2 : Improve Presence Concealment > 3-5 Manaregen > Shadow Strike > Protection from Wind(Optional) > Weakening venom > stats ** Stats Distribution : 3-5 '''Mana regen > Str = Agi, can stop STR at 20-30 and go for 50 AGI (save 5-9 mana for seal spam) * ''Max AGI for dagger'' : This build seems brainless but the purpose is to give heavy pressure to enemy, mainly Caster(Extra) and kill them with burst of physical damage from Ambush ** '''Attribute Order : Improve Presence Concealment > Weakening venom > Protection from Wind ** Stats Distribution : 5 '''Mana regen > FULL AGI > str or damage (up to your decision) Gameplay Tips * He's the only Assassin that '''deals Magic Damage from Ultimate, while other Assassins deal Pure Damage so it's vital to get EX instead of S * The only servant that can prevent enemy Combo to be activated by heavily reducing STR * True Assassin rely heavily on number of kills and teammate need to know this point too, intentionally stealing kills from TA result in he being useless in late game. * When your Q is maxed you can use it at the start of the round to quickly run to the center point of the map with 522 speed, the cooldown will be ready again when you reach the destination * Once you get Improve Presence Concealment and found enemy ward from Q, you can observe ward life time by clicking on it and see the buff timer (ward last 60 second which is 4-5 times of your Q cooldown) * with Shadow Strike attribute Q-E(at max level)>EX>D can take down non-STR meta target with no scroll activate and it actually faster than R, only down point is melee cast range. * Killing Ruler is the best reward for TA if she get the 3kill attribute, but keep in mind that it might backfire when she land a spell on you with unjust bonus damage. * Use D against Avesta will make your Improve Presence Concealment become useless * You can slip from False Assassin Eye of Serenity detection with your Improve Presence Concealment but if you came out of your invisibility, he can detect you * Ruler Identity Discernment can also detect you and bypass your Improve Presence Concealment , look out when crossing side alone. * Your D is important in clearing summoned unit such as Oceanic Minion, Remains and its actually give you good amount of gold and exp in early game ** It require 85 points of AGI to kill fully upgraded Oceanic Minion in one single skill cast ** It require 207 points of AGI to kill fully upgraded Tentacle of Destruction in one single skill cast (require 50 on AGI and 34 kill count on max W, impossible) * Dagger usefulness ** Deals physical damage, bypass AB scroll ** Reduce 12 STR, combined with maxed Snatch Strike can reduce up to 40 STR which is enough prevent enemy combo to be used in mid game (one example is Ruler combo) ** slows target for a long time ** poison prevent target to heals from regen pots if they not using B to prevent the damage ** poison also prevent Extra Assassin to remain invisible with Q if he not using B ** At low AGI can kill Lancer(5th) and bypass his Battle Continuetation ** Finish target off with QR > EX > D (trust me most of the time, dagger kills as a last hit a lot) ** with high AGI it become powerful spell that deals 300+++ physical damage and come with 4 second cooldown Why no Straight 50 STR? * you'll be tanky, but it's not for assassin * low attack speed even you max W with 10 stacks, and not enough damage to force enemy to use seal * Dagger lose it effectiveness in late game unless you can get 20 stacks * low armor which mean you can't trade hits with other hitter or stand in UBW * unable to get 522 speed passively even with max W How about E = R > Q > etc. etc. * max Q make you be able to detect ward more often and can do QE QR faster than Q level1 * E deal more damage if enemy has more STR get E early increse little to no damage beside you gaining more STR * Many situation, max Q can secure you a kill more than max E since it's bypass AB and no one get armor at early game Category:Servants